sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Pinball Party
– gra pinballowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Została stworzona przez studio Jupiter we współpracy z Sonic Team. Wydano ją w 2003 roku na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Gra zawiera odniesienia do poprzednich gier Sonica, jak również dwóch innych serii Sonic Team: NiGHTS into Dreams, oraz Samba de Amigo. Gra posiada także Tiny Chao Garden. Fabuła Po pokrzyżowaniu ostatniego planu Doktora Eggmana, Sonic dowiedział się że zły naukowiec jeszcze nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać. Doktor porwał wiele zwierzątek i zmienił je w swoje roboty, a także wyprał mózgi Tailsa i Amy. Aby uratować swoich przyjaciół, Sonic zapisał się do pinballowego turnieju Egg Cup Tournament, organizowanego w Casinopolis. Niebieski jeż stoczył najpierw mecz z Knucklesem i wygrał. Później uratował Tailsa i Amy wygrywając rozgrywki z nimi. W finale niebieski jeż zmierzył się z Metal Soniciem. Kiedy robot został pokonany ujawnił się Doktor Eggman i wyzwał Sonica na dodatkowy mecz. Po pokonaniu doktora Sonic uratował wszystkie porwane zwierzątka. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka W Sonic Pinball Party celem gracza jest zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów podczas gry w pinball. Zarówno w trybie fabularnym, jak i arkadowym, gracz rozpoczyna z trzema piłkami. Piłka jest wystrzeliwana na stół przez sprężynę. Jeśli kula wypadnie ze stołu, gracz będzie musiał wystrzelić następną. Gra kończy się w momencie stracenia wszystkich piłek (w trybie fabularnym kończy się również po pokonaniu przeciwnika). Gracz może kontrolować oba Flippery, które odpowiadają za wybijanie piłek. Dodatkowo stołem można trząść w trzy różne strony. Mecze w trybie fabularnym W trybie fabularnym pojawia się 5 meczy, w których gracz musi pokonać swojego rywala. Aby tego dokonać, należy zdobyć więcej punktów od przeciwnika. Wszystkie mecze, z wyjątkiem trzeciego, rozgrywają się na stole Sonica. Inne tryby Party Mode W Party Mode może brać udział maksymalnie czterech graczy naraz. Każdy z graczy musi mieć swoją własną konsolę Game Boy Advance, a także grę Sonic Pinball Party. W tym trybie pojawiają się trzy różne minigry. Hot Potato Hot Potato 'jest jedną z dwóch minigier z trybu Party Mode. Gracze muszą używać Flipperów aby odbijać bomby z ich stołu na stół przeciwnika. Na każdym stole znajdują się trzy otwory, które odpowiadają trzem stołom graczy. Gracz odpada z gry, jeśli trzy bomby wpadną do dziury między jego Flipperami. Pokonani gracz wciąż mogą jednak rzucać nieszkodliwymi, czarnymi bombami, aby zdezorientować pozostałych. Wygrywa gracz, który zostanie jako ostatni. Hockey '''Hockey '''jest druga minigrą w trybie Party Mode. Gracze są tutaj połączeni z jednym stołem, ale każdy posiada swój własny zestaw Flipperów. Złote i srebrne piłki toczą się po stole. Nie mogą one przełamać obrony gracza. Każdy gracz ma na starcie 100 punktów, które można stracić jeśli któraś z piłek prześlizgnie się między Flipperami. Srebrne kulki zabierają jeden punkt, podczas gdy złote trzy. Gra kończy się kiedy licznik czasu dojdzie do zera, albo kiedy któryś z graczy straci wszystkie punkty. Wygrywa ten, któremu zostało najwięcej punktów. Ladder Climb '''Ladder Climb '''jest trzecią minigrą w trybie Party Mode. W przeciwieństwie do innych, opiera się na kooperacji. Celem minigry jest odbicie pojedynczej piłki do pionowego otworu, poprzez używania Flipperów na ścianach. Każdy Flipper posiada inny kolor, który jest przypisany do danego gracza. Jeśli piłka spadnie w dół, gracze muszą wciskać strzałkę w lewo albo przycisk A, aby przyciągnąć piłkę do siebie. Gra kończy się kiedy wyczerpie się czas. Wygrywa zespół z największą ilością punktów. Casinopolis 'Casinopolis to oddzielny tryb w Sonic Pinball Party. Składa się z trzech różnych minigier. Cream i Cheese pełnia rolę przewodników po tym trybie. Gracz wykorzystuje tutaj pierścienie, które są zbierane w trybie arkadowym, albo fabularnym. * Roulette '''– minigra dostępna od początku. Gracz wrzuca tutaj piłkę na jeden z dwóch celów na krawędziach planszy. Za każdym razem gdy piłka wyląduje, na ruletce pojawi sięlosowy numer. Jeśli gracz trafi w ten sam numer więcej niż jeden raz, numer zwiększa się. Po dwóch minutach stół zatrzymuje się i ruletka zaczyna się obracać. Jeśli piłka wyląduje na podświetlonych numerach, gracz otrzyma pierścienie. * '''Slots – minigra odblokowana przez tryb fabularny. Rozgrywa się w automacie do gier wzorowanym na Chu-Chu Rocket!. Celem gracza jest odbić piłkę w jeden z dwóch celów w rogach planszy, w celu zwiększenia szans na wylosowanie tych samych symboli w automacie do gier. * Bingo – minigra odblokowywana przez tryb fabularny. Celem gracza jest wrzucić piłkę w jeden z dwóch celów w rogach mapy, w celu podświetlenia dwóch kwadratów na kracie bingo. Pierścienie przyznawane są, jeśli bingo będzie przebiegało poziomo, pionowo, albo na ukos. Postacie Stoły do gry W Sonic Pinball Party pojawiają się trzy różne stoły do pinballa, każdy ze swoimi własnymi zasadami, celami i ustawieniami. Stoły Sonica i NiGHTS posiadają kilka poziomów, które mogą być odblokowane poprzez inne tryby. Na stole Samba de Amigo gracz musi ukończyć każdą z piosenek z rangą A. Elementy stołów Sonic NiGHTS Samba de Amigo Krytyka Sonic Pinball Party otrzymała głównie pozytywne recenzje od krytyków. Na portalu Metacritic gra otrzymała ocenę 77/100 na podstawie 15 recenzji, a na GameRankings 79.38% na podstawie 16 recenzji. GamePro wychwalił grafikę i rozgrywkę. Craig Harris z IGN pochwalił grę za rozgrywkę i ogromną zawartość, ale skrytykował fizykę, która utrudniała wykonywanie naprawdę dobrych strzałów, oraz minigry z Casinopolis za niewielkie zbalansowanie. Gra została po raz pierwszy wydana 15 czerwca 2003 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i sprzedawano ją tylko i wyłącznie w wybranych sklepach. Z powodu takiego marketingu, gra została w dużym stopniu niezauważona w czasie premiery. W krajach takich jak Kanada i Meksyk w których nie istniały konkretne sklepy wyznaczone przez Segę, gra nie została wydana, ponieważ nie powstały alternatywne instrukcje co do wydania gry. Sonic pinball Party ukazała się w tych krajach dopiero w 2005 roku, za sprawą wydania Sonic Advance & ''Sonic Pinball Party Combo Pack.'' Inne wersje i porty Ciekawostki * Sonic Pinball Party to jedyna gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, nad którą pracowało studio Jupiter. *Jest to druga gra z serii, w której pojawia się stół pinballowy z NiGHTS. Poprzednio pojawił się w Casinopolis w Sonic Adventure. *Prom kosmiczny w lewym rogu stołu wzorowanego na X-Zone przypomina jedną z wczesnych wersji Egg Carriera z Sonic Adventure. *Pod koniec trybu fabularnego Sonic nosi swoje Hi-Speed Shoes z Sonic Adventure 2. *Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Metal Sonic umie mówić, a także jedyny tytuł na Game Boy Advance, w którym pojawia się ta postać. Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2003 roku Kategoria:Game Boy Advance